His Gift to Her
by Saturn Stars
Summary: Edward grieves over Winry's pain. While Winry realises that the child she once knew is slowly becoming a man. How will this change her view of Edward Elric? Will he finally let himself be touched by her?


Hello everyone. This is just a one-shot that has been in my mind for a while now. It has to do with the manga, and had many different emotions to it. It focuses on chapter 46 where Winry discovers the truth about scar, but it also focuses on her feelings changing towards Edward. We see her twice thinking to herself that her childhood friend is finally becoming a man. This chapter touches on those emotions. I hope everyone enjoys it.

If anyone thinks Ed to be out of character. My argument is the fact he is maturing in the manga. We see signs of this when he generally cares for Winry, he doesn't want her to cry, he becomes extremely upset when she finds out about 'Hughes death'. He then goes in to comfort her, and even asks Winry what she wants him to do, concerning their journey. These all show signs of his maturity. So in this one-shot Ed once again acts in a mature manner towards Winry.

* * *

**His Gift to Her**

* * *

It had been a long and hard day for the three young ones. It had been a painful day for the three of them. To tell the truth it had almost been a heartbreaking day for the three childhood friends. That's why he was leaving her, giving her space, letting her cry softly in her room, even if his younger brother protested severely over the notion.

Al sat across the room with his hands in his lap, Edward lying on the firm hotel bed with a fork sticking out of this mouth thoughtfully. He was thinking… he was dreaming.

Al could almost remember the sheer terror on his brother's face when Winry had discovered the truth. He blamed it on himself; he wanted to crawl up into a hole for yelling it out so stupidly when she was listening, he felt like he had just shouted it to the entire world. Al believed that they should have told Winry sooner or later anyway. But his brother had flatly refused. Al didn't mind terribly though, neither of the siblings wanted to see their friend cry.

The curtains on the window blew gently with the night breeze entering the room. It was quiet, and it felt different without Winry sitting next to them, it was much too early in the night to have to be without her.

"Brother… maybe you should go see her." Al suggested after a long hours silence or more. He had been afraid to once again talk to his brother, he looked fragile, like he was about to break at any second, and Al didn't want to have to be the one who broke him.

The night was dark outside, and clouds where gathering steadily. Al knew Winry was afraid of storms; she had been ever since she was a small girl. She had crawled into bed with the two brothers many times when it had been storming outside. Maybe that fear still lived within her. The last thing Winry needed was to be afraid, alone and upset in her room. He could almost see the woman shivering with desperation. He could almost feel her pain even with his armour body.

Edward rolled over slightly, fork still wedged between his soft lips. "No" He replied apathetically. Al merely sighed and glanced out at the stars being covered by the clouds. He didn't want this to happen. He didn't want all the light to slowly be enveloped by the darkness, he wanted to stop it. But his brother was being as stubborn as usual.

It wasn't his brother's fault though, why couldn't he see that? Watching Winry point a gun at the man she wanted to kill… watching her cry painstakingly as she shook with fear… watching the complete assurance in her eyes… and thinking for that exact split second that she would pull the trigger, was enough to scar the two brothers for life. Had it been enough to Scar the young woman?

If Edward hadn't taken it within his own initiative to jump in front of the gun, who would have known what she was capable of doing, that woman would go far.

But even so, Edward was not talking, Winry was in her room crying and Al was stuck sitting on the couch, completely baffled over what to do about the horrible situation. There was a silent rule, which Al knew he couldn't break.

"Brother…"

"No Al." Ed replied again before his brother even got a chance to speak. "I don't want to talk about today."

"You're selfish!" Al blurted out suddenly. Edward gasped at this comment and instantly sat up. He placed the fork on the bench next to the bed and glanced at Al.

The silence came again. Edward couldn't find the words to speak. Al didn't even know what to think… and through it all they could hear the softest sobs escaping the room next to them.

Edward glanced down towards the ground and slumped his shoulders slightly, succumbing to the truth. "I am selfish; it's my entire fault she found out."

"Brother! You didn't know she was there!" Al said frantically. He hated to see his brother blame himself. He hated what was happening. Every day the two only made that girl cry.

"It doesn't matter! I didn't even tell her face to face, she had to find out by me yelling it out on the streets. She hates me!" Ed yelled looking away. Al gasped at this reply and tried to find the right words in his mind, but he couldn't, he could only sit in despair.

This wasn't like Edward at all. He had never cared what the girl had felt towards him, because he knew she would always get over it, he had never bothered to notice her. She was his best friend after all. How could he think that she honestly hated him? His brother's thoughts confused Al, yet Edwards's thoughts also confused himself.

"I stopped her from getting her revenge because I was too selfish, I didn't want to see someone die. I got in the way of that. She hates me…" He fell back down onto the bed with melancholy and glanced at the ceiling painfully.

"Brother…"

"I don't want her to hate me." Edward watched the ceiling fan spin without any sign of emotion on his face, it wasn't human, it wasn't normal. He watched as it appeared to go faster and faster the more he stared at it. It almost got so fast he couldn't watch it, it made him dizzy. "I want her to love me."

Al once again shifted slightly. Edward had been acting different. "She loves us… she does." The younger brother said. "You know that."

"How can she? I ruined her chance…"

"Don't sulk over it brother!" Al said angrily. "She asked you for help today!"

_Ed's mind suddenly flashed back to the moment outside her bedroom door. "Edward please come in…" She had begged him. _

"I don't think that's such a good idea." He had replied with saddened eyes. It was painful to walk away, and even more painful to hear her shut the door with a terribly loud sob.

"I don't think that was asking me for help Al…" Edward replied seriously. He shifted his legs slightly as he glared at the light, noticing how the room was changing colours as he blinded himself.

"She wanted to talk to you brother…"

"She wanted to get angry at me! She wanted to tell me she hated me, I couldn't stand to hear it, I couldn't go in." Edward frowned slightly and shut his eyes from the oncoming head-ache. "I can't believe she found out, at a time like this."

"Brother she only wanted to talk! Didn't you see the look in her eyes?"

Edward merely grunted and rolled over, his back facing Al. "She wants to be alone; I should just leave her alone." Edward sighed. "Even if I want to go see her, that's me being selfish once again."

"You're just acting like a child!" Al replied angrily. Edward once again sat up at his comment with annoyance. Al was so intensely angry that Edward could see him tensing his gloved hands.

"Al?"

"Go talk to her!"

"But why don't you?" Edward cried wretchedly, paying extra close attention to the bedspread in order to somehow get out of this.

"There are some things only you can do brother, she asked for your comfort today." Al replied. The comment made Edward blush a deep crimson. "She didn't ask me."

"I still refuse."

"I thought you said you didn't want to see her cry anymore!" Al pointed to the wall that was Winry's and growled. A wide-eyed Ed watched as his brother stood up. "And I am sick of hearing her cry!" The armour walked towards his brother on the bed who was glancing up at him with slight fear.

"But what if she-"

"Just go in brother!" Al snapped loudly.

"Fine, fine!" Edward stood up from the bed grumpily; he had once again lost another argument. Not like it was a big deal, just another one to add to the astronomical list. "How the hell can I face her after today?" He muttered to himself. When the older brother raised a hand to knock on her door Al just sighed.

"Just go in!"

Edward rolled his eyes and placed a heavy hand on the doorknob. "I can't believe I'm doing this, I know what she wants to say." Ed mumbled to himself. His sad eyes watched as the door opened slightly, and peaked inside. "I don't want to hear those words from her."

He finally entered the room as quietly as he could, to see his best friend's head dug into the pillow. She hadn't even bothered to change out of her day clothes, or even bothered to take her boots off. Edward backed against the door, just watching her for a few minutes. His mind was blank; he had no idea what to do. _How can I possibly comfort her? What am I supposed to say? I am sorry for not letting you kill Scar, want to go get him back now?_ After this thought, the teenage boy let out a loud sigh of frustration.

Within seconds Winry had raised her red eyes to the door where he stood, from hearing the gentle sigh escape his lips. He laughed nervously and raised his hand. "Um…"

"Edward?" She asked sitting up. She grabbed the pillow and pulled it against her chest. The last thing she was expecting was this. Edward to grace her with his holy presence .

"You wanted to talk to me today?" He asked taking a step forward slightly. Her room was dark, yet a small lamp aloud him to see her clearly. However for Winry Ed finally stepped out of the shadows when he sat down on the couch in front of the bed.

"How long did you know for?" She asked suddenly, with a flat tone to her voice. He was expecting this, and he was going to accept it. Winry was mad, he had made her cry. Now all he could do was tell her the truth.

Edward scratched his head and sighed. "A little while, I didn't tell you."

She was silent after this comment and dug her head into the pillow. She was however surprised when he talked first. "Winry…" She opened her eyes slightly, and was still unable to keep her sobs back. "I didn't want to see you crying anymore… that's why. I can understand if you hate me… I just wished things would have turned out differently." His eyes fell to an empty glass on the table. "I'll just go grab you a drink, I bet you are really thirsty."

Winry couldn't help but stare at his back once again as he left the room to fetch her some water. Was Edward now really a man? He returned before she had the chance to make up her mind and watched Edward approach her bed with a blush tinting her soft cheeks. Something felt different suddenly. She began to feel nervous as he bent down over her and passed her the cool water. She could feel sweat forming, and feel her heart pounding when he sat next to her.

"I don't hate you…" She finally said after handing him back the water. Edward instantly looked up at her with astonishment.

"Why?" He asked seriously. He seemed so incredibly shocked at her answer that she was surprise herself. "First Hughes, now this, you never blame me! Why don't you? I don't deserve it."

"It's not your fault." She replied simply.

"But, I stopped you today."

"And you did the right thing…" She trailed off at the feeling of fresh tears welling in her eyes. "I didn't want to kill that man, only you could have stopped me, Edward." She glanced at him with happiness, however felt the tears begin to flow down her cheeks.

"Damn Winry, I'm sorry." Edward leaned closer, much to Winry's surprise and lifted his hand to her cheek. "Al sent me in to stop your crying, and here I am making you cry again." Winry flinched when his warm hand came into contact with her cheek. He wiped the tears away slowly and glanced at her warmly. "I really am no help."

"Ed…"

"You know what I really hate?" Ed said on a more cheerful note.

"What?" She asked still too dazed from their close proximity.

"Seeing you cry, take care of yourself tonight okay?" With that he went to rise from the bed. But Winry instantly grabbed his arm and pulled him back down.

"What's with you saying such things?" She blushed. _He is acting all mature._ Edward blinked a few times with confusion and grinned.

"Are you blushing?" He raised his eyebrow and moved closer to Winry with a grin. Of course he was trying to cheer her up, and it proved to be working extremely well. Winry had now forgotten her tears and only seemed to focus on her completely crimson face.

"N-no!" She stammered looking away.

"Did I, the fullmetal-midget make his auto-mail mechanic blush?" Edward chuckled. It was all meaningless and fun, and he was merely teasing his friend, but he didn't realise how seriously his 'friend' was taking it. She giggled slightly before widening her eyes.

"You commented on your own height…"

"Well it made you laugh." Ed sighed. "I guess it's alright if it's just us." Winry still couldn't believe that he would make fun of himself to cheer her up and parted her lips slightly, complete admiration for her friend taking her over. Edward was just glancing ahead with a content look on his face, he hadn't made a move to leave as he now knew she wanted him to stay, and he was smiling slightly.

"Just us?" Winry asked with curiosity.

"Just my mechanic and I, then I can admit that I'm short."

"I hate it when you say that." She suddenly admitted, looking away.

"Huh?"

"Whenever you introduce me to someone it's always 'my auto-mail mechanic' couldn't it be something more personal?" Winry asked him. It was now his turn to blush.

"I-uh… just think that it's polite, and then maybe you will be recommended or something to future customers."

"I want you to call me Winry, introduce me as your girlfriend."

"Huh?" He once again blushed furiously and moved back a little bit.

"Oh I mean as in a friend. A girl that's your friend."

"Okay fine, deal." He held out his hand and waited for her to place her soft one in his before shaking. "But you have to promise me you won't cry anymore… tonight."

She looked at him fondly as he once again turned his head away. "Edward…" She tugged on his arm slightly and moved closer. "Did I tell you how mature you have become?"

"M-me?" He stuttered.

"You're becoming a man you know?" She told him with a smile.

"Uh… I see." He could see a new passion in her eyes, something he had never seen before. Was she admitting that she was attracted to him?

"So that means that you can hug me without getting embarrassed okay?" She once again moved closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. "It means a lot to me, everything."

Shortly after she wrapped her arms around him, the room was disturbed by a gush of wind, which Winry tightened her embrace over. The rain clouds that had been gathering earlier were a sign of what was to come, and almost expectantly the couple began to hear the soft pitter patter of rain outside the window. The rain soon became heavier, and lightening soon struck. Each time Winry would flinch and squeeze Edward's arm, causing a soft chuckle to escape his lips. Lips she wanted to kiss.

"I love rain." He told her. He began running his fingers through her soft hair, and glanced down at the woman in his arms with sadness. "This rain will fall all night."

However, even though this heavy rain was falling. Winry's rain had come to a halt, and no longer did she want to cry.

Edward silently wrapped his arms around her and allowed her to dig her head into his chest. It wasn't much, but it was something precious that he gave to her, something Winry clung too. He was comforting her; he was allowing her to get close to him. She sighed slightly out of content and dared to ask the question which had been running through her mind ever since the rain started.

"Edward…?"

"Hmmm?"

"Will you sleep with me?" She felt him tense slightly, but he made no horrible comment or foul noise like he would have used to, he just remained silent with shock. "I'm scared of thunder storms, can you just sleep next to me?"

"Ah… what about Al?" Winry looked up at him with a smile, a smile he couldn't say no to, and it wasn't long before they were lying next to each other, sleeping peacefully, just listening to each other breathe for their own comfort.

Winry awoke the morning to feel Edward wrapped around her protectively, both of them still dressed and wearing shoes, both of them smiling contently, both of them had become closer to each other. Winry leaned up to place a kiss on his forehead.

_Thankyou for the wonderful gift you have given me Edward, I wont forget it. _

With that she left her room to make some breakfast, thoughts of a certain young man in her head.

_Yes, he will definitely become a man, a very wonderful man. And one day I will make a wonderful wife to a wonderful man._

**_Saturn Stars_**


End file.
